ngnlrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Tristan Leonhart
"I believe that a man can never be right in his/her decisions." - Tristan Leonhart Tristan Leonhart a child of natural curiosity, grew up reading with books, all the while travelling, just to amass satisfactions to his deep fascinations towards this world. He is the son of his royalty, Stanley of the Leonhart royal family, and Trisha of the Lenz family, the confidant and mistress of the king. And before he could even travel, he was coerced by his father into claiming the identity of Azul Weissman, a commited adventurer. Appearance As depicted in the figure, he bears a somewhat feminine face. Prior to that, his expressive eyes matches his father's intrinsic color of blue, and brown brows. He has a chin-length blond hair, which is styled in a bob, and it is tied up into a ponytail when he is partaking a job. His body has been depicted as somewhat well toned, with little, if any, in the way of body fats and muscles line throughout his body. Seen wearing a single of style of clothing. A buttoned up loose white dress shirt, a brown dress pants, and also a boots that reaches up to his knees. Partnered with a bag worn over one his shoulder, and a belted scabbard over the other in which it carries a handy sword. Personality Even at a young age, the naturally curious Tristan, grew up with deep fascination towards the world outside of his knowing. As a child, he was gifted with a book that had invoked his beliefs and knowledge towards given interests. He was branded as an invaluable asset and also a heretic to his family and everyone. Gifted with natural intelligence. He is a very analytical person. He likes to think deeply about situations and solve problems using his mind. These personality traits, in conjunction with his intelligence, good judgment, level headedness, ability to plan ahead, and ability to come up with creative ideas and think outside the box. Despite that brainiac persona, he is emotionally sensitive and emphatetic as a person. His emotions, partnered with his lack of confidence, best and pamper his innate abilities. Also, coupled with his frail physique - a klutz, plus, a very poor self-esteem, lead to the source of much shame and the belief that he is a burden to others. Therefore, he was very eager to prove himself worth and also an equal to the others and his friends. He is also considered as an exceptional loyal and selfless person. He constantly worries for the safety of his friends. He is always prepared to throw himself into dangerous situations to save them, even offering his life as a sacrifice. He harbors a very weird admiration to strong people that are willing to sacrifice themselves and their humanity in order achieve something (goal) at the end. Overall, Tristan’s most consistent traits and personality remains in his kind heart. His strength granted by his own curiosity, and choices from his analytical capabilities. Abilities Being physically weak, Tristan is rarely assigned to the front lines and rarely uses his gears and/or equipment for direct combat, whether melee or range. Instead, his greatest strength lies in his intelligence - innate abilities of deduction and strategy formulation, be it in a war room or on the run. But Tristan has a keen eye for detail, making him a remarkable field tactician, a trait that distinguishes him among his fellows. Though his intelligence is pampered due to his lack of confidence. Skills Access Tristan, being a part of the Leonhart bloodline, he was gifted the power known as "Access" by many. Access is a power known exclusively for a certain bloodline. This power is only present within the royal bloodlines, one being the Leonhart bloodline. It will lay dormant, but arises when the person experiences a certain moment in their life that awakens it and remains active for the rest of the user's life. The ability has a weakness of its own, and stated to be when the power is still dormant. While dormant, the power is capable of being transferred through a blood transfusion. And if successfully awaken the user will now have the access to his/her newfound power. Equipment *'Folondir:' The bestowed blade; forged by The Dwarves and enchanted by The High Elves. The runic blade; mighty and sharp, never will rust and never will dull. *'Trákvas:' Accursed magical blade. Lethal and swift. Once and after having tasted flesh, the dagger breaks, leaving a shard of the blade in its victim. The remaining blade soon turns to dust, and the shard works its way through the body to the heart, slowly poisoning the victim. The blade later then materializes back from accumulated dusts. *'Lion's Heart:' A gemstone of thousand faces; shone like silver in the hearth, like water inside a fiery volcano, like snow under the colossal gases beyond, like rain upon the cosmic body of silver, the Moon. *'Lenz:' A ring forged by the high elves, lost for seven years and founded by none other than Trisha herself, thus the name, Lenz, and it was then given to Tristan. The ring shines a visible blue light, warning the wielder of nearby creatures such as, and only limited to: orcs, goblins, and trolls. *'Backpack:' A bag that contains goodies and needs of his journey, each items are compressed and organized properly to maximize space. The following items are: rope and wired hooks, 2 flasks, 9 picklocks, cloak, 3 containers, 5 blank maps, 7 maps, 3 bandages, and a harness. *'Tomorrow:' The journal of Tristan, wherein each of his daily activities are recorded. Currently stored in his backpack. Relationships Note: to be added Trivia *Music Theme(s): https://youtu.be/r78BdIGkhoA, https://youtu.be/62zaMtxLMzU * He is a very grabby a person, and also probably one of his strangest habit. *Preoccupied with his interest on learning how to play a guitar; *Prior, he has an unusual interest towards music. * His alias, Tai, originated from a badly written form wherein the letter R was so ill written and was recognized as letter A. * Easily annoyed by open doors - a pet peeve. * Afraid of teacups prior to the accident that had occurred in his past life that involved him learning on how to properly hold a teacup. * He is known to be a stuttering mess once he is in front of someone he admires. * His scent differs from floral scents, like: rose, lotus, and etc., and has a bit of sandalwood musk. * Tristan's surname Leonhart is derived from the Spanish word león and the Dutch word hart. These words combined literally translate to Lionheart. * Also, to note: credits to the owner or artist responsible of drawing Tristan's portrait. Category:Characters